starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Garazeb Orrelios
Garazeb Orrelios, commonly known as Zeb, was a male Lasat rebel who manned the starship Ghost as a member of the Spectres. Born on Lasan in c. 10 BBY, Zeb was a Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard and was trained to fight with a bo-rifle. He was one of the few Lasat to survive the devastation of his homeworld and as a result developed a deep hatred towards the Empire. As a member of the Lothal rebel cell led by the Twi'lek Hera Syndulla and the Jedi Kanan Jarrus, Zeb took part in numerous raids and mission against the Empire. While temperamental and volatile, Zeb was compassionate and had a strong moral compass. Despite his skepticism towards spiritual matters, Zeb took a leap of faith when he at the urging of his fellow Lasat compatriots Chava and Gron used his bo-rifle to guide the Ghost through a collapsed star cluster to the original Lasat homeworld of Lira San. Zeb regained his confidence by discovering that he was not the last Lasat. Later, Zeb developed an unlikely friendship with his nominal enemy the Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus when the two were forced to work together to survive on the icy moon of Bahryn. Biography Early life When Zeb was a child, he had a friend that was attacked by a creature in a underground cave. His friend's brother later saved this friend from the creature, and was never seen again. Later Zeb was recruited as a member of the Honor Guard of Lasan, in which he received combat and military training, as well as his Bo-rifle, the weapon of the Honor Guard. He held the rank of Captain and was charged with protecting the Lasan royal family and his people. . All that came to an end when the Galactic Empire devastated Lasan with T-7 ion disruptor rifles and utterly wiped out nearly all of his people including his family, save for his grandmother. Due to these events, Zeb harbored a deep hatred for the Empire. Zeb had nightmares about the Imperials disintegrating his people. By the age of 39, he had joined the Spectres rebel cell in their fight for freedom against the Empire. This small rebel band, which operated primarily on Lothal, consisted of the Twi'lek ship captain Hera Syndulla, the undercover Jedi Kanan Jarrus, the Mandalorian Sabine Wren, and the astromech droid C1-10P. The Spectres operated from the Ghost, a VCX-100 light freighter which had an auxiliary ship called the Phantom. At some point, Orrelios also befriended Mindiz, a young girl whose parents had been taken away for trying to prevent the Empire from seizing their land. Lothal Resistance One mission required Zeb to rendezvous with Kanan Jarrus in an alleyway on Lothal. Zeb arrived at the wrong alley, and found two Stormtroopers harassing an Ugnaught vendor and his astromech droid. Protecting the Ugnaught, Zeb found himself in a brawl with several stormtroopers and a TIE pilot. In their haste to take Zeb down, they accidentally destroyed a TIE fighter. Zeb strolled out of the wreckage to meet the grateful Ugnaught vendor who offered Zeb credits as a reward, which he refused in lieu of one of the vendor's fruits. Personality and traits Haunted by his people's near extermination, Garazeb Orrelios adopted a gruff and agitated persona, quick to fits of rage and violence. Behind this outward guise Zeb was actually a compassionate being who cared a great deal for his fellow members of the Ghost, and for people affected negatively by the Empire. Zeb had a strong sense of morality, and he implored Kanan not to sell disruptor rifles to Cikatro Vizago in order to make some money. However, he kept his Honor Guard medallion and a tiny bag of Lasan dust in his quarters to remind him of his home. He often vented his disgust for the Empire by beating up stormtroopers, an act he relished. He used his considerable combat skills to defend helpless citizens oppressed by the Empire, and even declined money offered to him for doing so. Despite his essentially good heart, Zeb was quick to anger and rash actions which often got him into trouble. Agent Kallus easily goaded him into risking his life needlessly by taunting him about his people's genocide. Zeb tried to appear stoic and serious minded but also had a good dry sense of humor and occasionally showed a more childish side. His skills were an asset to the crew, but his impulsiveness occasionally caused trouble. He once bet Chopper in a game of Sabacc and lost much to his surprise. Ezra and Chopper dragged him into their childish antics on a number of occasions. Hera had a maternal relationship towards Zeb, as she did with most of the crew, and Zeb had the utmost respect for her and rarely questioned her instructions, referring to her as the "sane one" of the crew. He reluctantly developed a brotherly bond with Ezra after initially reacting very hostile toward him, even physically threatening him on numerous occasions. After being forced to leave Ezra behind after a botched rescue attempt, he felt a great deal of guilt until the boy's return. He particularly despised the crew's droid Chopper, who he saw as useless in all practical situations and little more than a nuisance and liability to the crew. Due to his experiences during the Siege of Lasan, Zeb believed that he had failed to protect his people and the Lasan royal family. His guilt and shame led him to hide the fact that he had once been a Captain in the Lasan High Honor Guard from even his fellow rebels. Zeb was also skeptical of the supernatural and initially believed that the Lasat refuge of Lira San was a myth. Zeb was able to overcome his past guilt by fulfilling an ancient Lasat prophecy which involved him fulfilling three different roles: the "Child", the "Fool", and the "Warrior." In the process, Zeb made a leap of faith by letting the Force guide his bo-rifle to Lira San. While a ferocious fighter, Zeb still valued honor and refused to fight a wounded opponent. Despite his antagonistic relationship with the Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus, Zeb was still able to develop an unlikely friendship with him during a mission to Geonosis. He realized that Kallus was not the monster that he had grown to hate and that the Imperial agent also valued honor. Zeb's warmth towards Kallus was also helped by the two nominal adversaries teaming up to survive the cold and several bonzami monsters while stranded on the ice moon of Bahryn Zeb's encounter with Kallus made him realize that not all Imperials were evil. Despite his valor, Zeb hated insects, and had a fear of the large krykna creatures that inhabited Atollon. In missions, Zeb was a team player who accepted his leader's instructions. After Ezra's recon mission on Reklam Station when awry, Zeb offered to shoulder the responsibility until Hera clarified that it was Ezra's responsibility. Zeb had a low opinion of the pirate Hondo Ohnaka due to his slippery and double-dealing nature. He distrusted the pirate and regarded Hondo as a liar after learning that Hondo had omitted certain facts during a recovery mission on the planet Wynkahthu: that he had lost most of his Ugnaught crew during an earlier recovery attempt. Zeb's contempt for Ohnaka was best reflected when he threatened to rip off the Weequay's arms and insisted that the rebels' cargo of proton bombs precede Hondo and his companion Azmorigan's treasure. Despite his dislike for Azmorigan, Zeb's concern for his team's well-being led him to search for the Jablogian. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Lasat Category:Males Category:Members of the Spectres Category:Lasan Honor Guards Category:Inhabitants of Lasat